Packaging materials for boiling sterilization treatment or retort sterilization treatment, especially low-elution types in which elution of various chemical substances in the packaging material is minimized, have been proposed in the past, and namely packaging materials that employ low-elution materials as the adhesives in the packaging materials, and packaging materials that employ cyclic polyolefins including oxygen absorbents and water vapor absorbents (PTL 1, for example).
Low-elution packaging materials employing non-solvent adhesives and non-solvent inks have also been proposed (PTL 2).
However, these packaging materials are costly and generally unsuitable as packaging materials for foods, and have primarily been used for industrial use and electronic components.